


Spin the Wheel and Decide Your Soulmate’s Fate

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [12]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, IronStrange, M/M, Part two is kinda gay, Soulmate AU, StrangeIron, but if you just want angst then don’t read that, im doing a happier part two, its just a load of angst, lets face it ofc it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: The soulmate au where you can spin a wheel once a day to determine something that will happen to your soulmate that day.





	1. In which angsty shit occurs

If Tony didn’t know about soulmates, he’d blame all of his life’s terrible events on bad luck.

 

It was completely likely, of course, that his soulmate  _ didn’t  _ spin the wheel, but it was just a whole lot easier if he had someone to blame.

 

Despite this, Tony kept spinning the wheel for his soulmate- he tried to convince himself it was so that something equally terrible would happen to his soulmate, but he couldn’t stop the small amounts of joy he got each time the wheel landed on things like “Promotion”.

 

Then, one day, when he spun the wheel, it landed on something that Tony had convinced himself he wanted to happen, something he’d supposedly been spinning the wheel for.

 

Something that made his blood run cold.

 

_ Car crash. _

 

The next day, when the wheel was offered again, Tony almost didn’t spin it- but he couldn’t resist the temptation, or force down the hopes of helping his soulmate, so he spun it again.

 

Once again, something he’d convinced himself he wanted came up again.

 

_ Nerve damage. _

 

Horrified at what he’d done, Tony refused to touch the wheel for the new few days.

 

He kept up with the news, but nothing about a car crash that ended with nerve damage emerged- until about a week after his last spin of the soulmate wheel, when it was mentioned that surgeon Doctor Stephen Strang was no longer able to work after a car crash that left him with severe nerve damage in his hands.

 

At this, Tony turned it off. 

 

He refused to believe that was his soulmate- refused to believe he could have done that to  _ anyone,  _ let alone a top surgeon.

 

If he took a moment, though, he’d have realised that when he’d spin the soulmate wheel, things like “Got into college” and “Receives job at hospital” had been spun.

 

It was a full two years before Tony was brave enough to spin the wheel again.

 

_ Defend the New York Sanctum. _

 

New York Sanctum? 

 

Defend the New York Sanctum?

 

Tony’s whole day was spent in confusion over what he’d spun for his soulmate.

 

Fast forward a couple of years, and Tony, Peter, Stephen and the Guardians were up on Titan.

 

They’d just lost the time stone to Thanos, and Tony began to confront Stephen about it when he noticed the scars on Stephen’s hands, and the way they shook slightly.

 

_ Doctor Stephen Strange. _

 

His mouth went dry. “How’d you…” Tony trailed off, indicting Stephen’s hands.

 

“Car crash because I wasn’t focused on the road, and that led to nerve damage,” Stephen replied, sounding as if he’d told this to a thousand people.

 

Tony took a half step back. “That’s… that’s my fault. And I’m sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“The stupid wheel and I- god, I’m sorry.” Tony took another step back as the words seemed to register with Stephen.

 

“You…”

 

“Yeah. Wait, if… did you cause it? Did you cause this?” Tony tapped the arc reactor on his chest once, and the sorcerer quickly shook his head.

 

“I’ve only spun the wheel once, and that was this morning.”

 

Suddenly, all of the rage Tony had ever felt towards his soulmate disappeared.

 

“What- what did it land on?” he asked, softly, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“ _ Your soulmate meets you, _ ” Stephen said quietly, eyes trained on Tony.

  
“I… I spun it this morning, too.” Tony swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat. “Stephen… I’m sorry. But it landed on  _ Your soulmate dies. _ ”


	2. In which everything is fixed

It was months ago that Tony had watched his soulmate die, fade to nothing right before him.

 

Today, however, as he and the remaining Avengers stood over Thanos’ corpse, he felt nothing except a fierce desperation.

 

He needed to see the sorcerer, the stupid, smug, snarky sorcerer whose life Tony had unintentionally ruined.

 

Thor lifted Stormbreaker, and brought it down on the soul stone to break it.

 

Tony held his breath as they waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

It seemed that nothing was going to happen.

 

That nothing would change.

 

As Tony stared down at the ground to cover the tears starting to prick at his eyes as he thought of never getting the kid back, never getting the sorcerer back, he spotted the dust beneath their feet swirling, swirling, swirling.

 

“Guys,” he said, loudly, drawing their attention to it.

 

As they all watched, the dust swirled around a began to take shape; within moments a fully re-formed Peter had flung himself at Tony, who gladly returned the embrace.

 

“Hey, kid,” he said shakily, breaking away from him after a moment. “Your aunt’s a little upset with me.”

 

“Oh god, Aunt May!” Peter took a couple of steps away from Tony, then glanced back at him, as if asking for confirmation.

 

Tony gave a small nod. “Go and see her.”

 

As the kid raced away, Tony turned his attention back to the dust in time to see  certain sorcerer reform.

 

_ Stephen. _

 

“Tony,” came his unsteady sounding voice, and the sorcerer was back, he was back, he was  _ back. _

 

And then Tony was pulling him into a hug, feeling Stephen instinctively return it, and Tony let out a small laugh despite himself.

 

Tony pulled away from Stephen, catching the sorcerer’s hands in his own. “Stephen, I’m so, so sorry-”

 

“Tony.” Stephen cut him off, smiling softly. “There’s plenty of time to talk about it. Let’s not worry about it now.”

 

Tony exhaled, and let his head fall against Stephen’s chest, utterly exhausted. 

 

The sorcerer didn’t seem to mind, running his fingers through Tony’s hair as they stood there, in amongst the chaos of returning people, perfectly content to just stay in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there we go everything is all good now  
> I might do more to do with this au idk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s angsty but the next part will fix it but uh if you don’t want to read that then wHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU


End file.
